The Void Knight (Discontinued)
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: The void is a force that will last eternally. The Vessels are temporary creations from the void. However, one Vessel manages to latch itself to the void and will experience things beyond its own time. What purpose does a forgotten memory from the past have in such a new world?


**Take a drink every time "Hollow Knight" is typed. ;)**

 _Void Heart_

 _An emptiness that was hidden within, now unconstrained. Unifies the void under the bearer's will._

 **~Line Break~ ~Line Break~**

The sound of hollow materials shuffling and bumping against each other reverberated within the Abyss. At the source of the noise, a Vessel with a dark cloak and an expertly crafted nail made their way over the uneven hills of empty masks.

To the Knight's side, a black substance slithered up from the ground before taking shape. Its appearance bore resemblance to a cracked and discarded mask a short distance away. Knowing they were hostile from previous encounters, the Knight would have drawn their nail if they hadn't discovered something beforehand. Something deep within their being. This...void within them. Their heart.

Made of void as well, the Knight's sibling receded into the ground without resistance, returning to being a part of the Abyss' void. Continuing onward, the Knight's destination was the massive void lake that resided close by. Jumping over puddles of the black liquid that would have lashed out at them previously, the Knight found itself on the shore of the lake soon enough.

The massive expanse of the substance that they originated from reminded the Knight of its mission. To rid the blinding light that plagued the dreams of bugs. Even with control over void, the Knight would only end up like their sibling above if they tried to seal away that searing light within them as they are now. After all, Vessels are but a minuscule portion from the void. Knowing this, the Knight began to focus in front of the source of its existence.

It started slow but the effects were definite. Ripples in the lake pushed and pulled back and forth while behind the Knight, _every_ sibling within the Abyss rose up under their will. Finally, streams of void was being drawn up from the lake into the air. The hundreds of siblings all flew towards the swirling mass to coalesce into a sphere of emptiness. The Knight concentrated further, focusing until their consciousness was sharpened to a point. Ready to accept the void within itself, the Knight merged with the substance they were created from.

As the sphere of void drained itself into them, the Knight knew Vessels couldn't possibly be fully hollow, they had consciousness after all. But that empty void they were born from? If they could bring that with them, then the Knight can be assured that it would be capable for its mission.

With the sphere fully consumed, the little Knight had the void inside them.

They had the source now.

They were the Void Knight.

 **~Line Break~ ~Line Break~**

They could sense it. After so long, not only would another be inside their prison, it was another Vessel. Were they being replaced? Was their fath- the king not pleased? Did they even care that this spelled their end? Judging by the burning sensation inside them flaring up again, the Hollow Knight felt like they knew the answer.

However, just like when they were following their king out of the Abyss, the Hollow Knight hesitated. Something was different about this Vessel. There was a sort of...pressure exuding from its small stature. As it cut down its chains, the Hollow Knight felt the burning within them intensify immensely. The searing light could sense the difference as well.

As they fell to the ground beside their nail, the light made them rip out their weapon and lunge for the smaller Vessel immediately. In the recesses of their controlled body, the Hollow Knight took note of that. _She is intimidated._

Their opponent dodged the attack by seemingly melting into the shadows past it and behind them. _A shade cloak..._ Jumping after them, the Hollow Knight's body slashed its nail wildly. With impressive agility, the Vessel jumped overhead and performed several aerial slashes while they were vulnerable.

As the battle ensued, the Hollow Knight tried to figure out the other Vessel and what made it so terrifying to the light trapped within them. The only reality _she_ would be afraid of is if this Vessel could snuff her out. End her for eternity. But that was impossible since she resides within their very being. The Vessel could not reach her.

 _Unless... The Dream Nail. From her creations, the Moth Tribe. Could they have it? Could they free me?_

As another wound marked itself upon their body, the Hollow Knight reminded itself of their ultimate purpose. To rid the blinding light that plagued the dreams of bugs. If the other Vessel is capable of that, then they have no other option but to assist. It only helps that it would mean they can finally be relieved of their duty.

Focusing until they were one with their body once more, the Hollow Knight broke free from the light's hold momentarily. Sending their wishes upon the other Vessel, the Hollow Knight began to assist. The infection that latched itself upon their chest burst orange liquid as their nail plunged through. Ripping out violently, the Hollow Knight succeeded two more times before the burning seared away their control once more.

The infection regrew before shooting out orange projectiles at the Vessel at an attempt to kill it, each projectile making the Hollow Knight's chest feel like holes were burned through. The entire battle was unbearable to them, the constant reminding of their directive and the promise of release being the only things that pushed the Hollow Knight to continue trying, again and again.

After countless of the light's fruitless attempts against the other Vessel was finally becoming too much for the Hollow Knight's body, a shout echoed from the temple's entrance. Whistling through the air, a needle embedded itself into the crack in their mask as a female figure leapt through the shadows and onto the Hollow Knight's horns. With trained expertise, the figure bound their limbs into a kneel using the needle's thread and wrenched the crack open with the aid of her angle.

"Now, little ghost!"

In a daze, the Hollow Knight saw the one wielding the needle out of the corner of their eyes. _A...sister?_ Trailing their eyes back to the other Vessel, they were just in time to see the charged Dream Nail slice towards them.

 **~Line Break~ ~Line Break~**

Transporting into the Dream Realm in a burst of essence, the Void Knight looked around. The setting certainly had a dream-like quality to it, with the several horn structures jutting up from the sea of clouds surrounding their platform, the whole place practically glowing golden as a result of the sun in the distance.

Two platforms floated above the Void Knight, which they jumped upon soon after they saw the sun. Once they reached the highest platform, they turned to face the sun directly. Unfazed by the light, the Void Knight issued a challenge by drawing their nail defiantly. Soon after, the sun responded.

Unfurling her wings, the golden ball of light teleported in front of the Void Knight in h er true appearance. Long, pristine white legs led up to a fuzzy body that had beautiful, wide-spanning wings on either side. Three spires jutting atop her head exuded a royal presence and her blinding golden eyes piercingly accepted the Void Knight's challenge.

She was the rekindled light that plagued dreams with her warmth.

She was what the Vessels were created to contain.

She was the Radiance.

Disintegrating the floating platforms, the Radiance spawned a ring of nails that flew towards the Vessel. Maneuvering around them swiftly, the Void Knight countered with their nail before manipulating the captured soul within them into an Abyss Shriek. The soul-powered spell burned at the Radiance, causing her to teleport away.

At a safe distance from each other, the Void Knight's empty eyes threatened to swallow the Radiance's shining ones, and vice-versa. The ancient enemies of light and dark stared each other down, before it was interrupted by the Void Knight shadow dashing through an energy beam that swept the entire platform. The Radiance teleported away from a nail slash to send another beam while forming energy orbs that homed in on their target.

While the clashes went back and forth, deep beneath the surface of the clouds, something was festering.

 **~Line Break~ ~Line Break~**

 _Where..._

In the dark reaches beneath the clouds where light couldn't reach were scattered particles of void. They slowly pooled together until it took the familiar shape of the Hollow Knight. This ethereal shade slowly regained consciousness before realizing what it had become.

 _So my physical body is finally considered dead. What now? I have no purpose._

Suddenly deciding to float up through the clouds, the Hollow Knight contemplated this. _Why do I still have a sense of purpose? Something calls me..._

Light breaking through the clouds, the Hollow Knight saw multitudes of platforms climbing high into the sky. A bright light shone at the highest platform while a small figure was halfway up. Quickly comprehending what was happening, the Hollow Knight felt the need to rise up once again.

As they rose, they watched in awe at the Radiance showing signs of fear. Mainly, her aggression at the other Vessel. While performing the perilous climb up, the Vessel dodged and weaved around walls of nails, persistent flying orbs, precise lasers and wide beams. It was mid flight that the Hollow Knight detected where the calls they were answering came from.

They were coming from the other Vessel. And the call sounded more and more familiar as they flew closer. It was almost like the Hollow Knight was back in the Abyss, and could sense the void from which they were born.

As they reached the top, the Vessel narrowly missed a devastating laser before slicing the Radiance with their nail. The metal ripped through the last of her reserves and she collapsed from her regal pose to hunch over as a result of her injuries. Flying up from behind her, the Hollow Knight already knew what to do.

Gripping the Radiance, they ripped a hole for the radiant light that plagued the dreams of bugs to be released. Before she could recover, the light was pulled towards the Vessel. No, she was being pulled towards the void itself. Letting go, the Radiance was consumed in a burst of essence and the Vessel was filled with her light, glowing like a beacon.

Being told their last order, the Hollow Knight flew over to face their sibling. Wrapping them in their arms, the fading shade hugged them.

 _Thank you._

Receding into void, the shade was absorbed and became the final nail in the coffin. The light swirling within them struggled but finally, light turned to darkness.

Then everything went black.


End file.
